


Miss Me

by BansheeLydia



Series: tumblr drabbles [5]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, College, Developing Relationship, Drabble, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Roommates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-03
Updated: 2016-03-03
Packaged: 2018-05-24 12:43:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6154108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BansheeLydia/pseuds/BansheeLydia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After their first kiss, after talking about their friendship becoming more, they’d been taking things slow, still sleeping in separate rooms.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Miss Me

Erica was exhausted.

The apartment was dark when she got back and she yawned, trying to be quiet as she closed the door behind her and toed off her boots. It had been a long journey back from a weekend visiting home, with two delayed trains and a replacement bus, so she’d been travelling for longer than she’d intended. Her body ached from sitting in a hard bus seat for close to three hours.

She kind of wanted to see Isaac, to just hug him and feel glad to be home, but when she glanced towards the door to his room, it was closed and the gap beneath was dark, so he was either out or sleeping. She slipped into her own room, not bothering to turn on the light, and dumped her duffel bag by the bed to unpack tomorrow. 

She was shimmying out of her jeans when she noticed the lump in her bed.

Quietly, Erica finished changing into pajamas and slipped under the covers, reaching out to touch Isaac’s shoulder. 

Before, they’d shared a bed a few times. They’d been roommates for a couple of years and fast became firm friends. But after their first kiss, after talking about their friendship becoming more, they’d been taking things slow, still sleeping in separate rooms.

Isaac stirred, mop of curls appearing first from under the covers before sleepy eyes peered at her. A slow smile touched Isaac’s mouth.

“Hey,” he said, voice low and throaty from sleep. “You’re back.”

Erica smiled tiredly. “Yeah, finally. Sorry it’s so late.”

Isaac shook his head and settled a hand on her hip, pulling her closer until she was snuggled up, face tucked against his neck. He stroked her back gently and kissed her forehead.

“Missed you,” he said softly and Erica smiled.

“I know, babe. I missed you too.”

He kissed her again and kept up the soft graze of his fingertips up and down her back, and Erica smiled, sleepy and content.

**Author's Note:**

> allirica.tumblr.com - come say hi? :)


End file.
